1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical blind track, and more particularly to a vertical blind track that includes an end piece installed in the track to prevent the vertical blind track from deforming when the vertical blind tract is cut to an appropriate length.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional vertical blind in accordance with the prior art comprises a track (40) adapted to be mounted on a ceiling. The transverse cross section of the track (40) is an inverted U-shape and includes two sides each having a lateral rail (41) formed inwardly on the lower end of the track (40). An end piece (60) is attached to each end of the track (40). A shaft (42) extends through multiple clamps (43) and includes two ends respectively secured in the corresponding end piece (60). The clamp (43) is slidably mounted on the rail (41) in the track (40) and clamps a vertical slat (50). A hook (70) is mounted on each end piece (60) to hold the nearest clamp (43) in place.
In practice, when the length of the track (40) is longer than the width of the window, the seller will cut the track (40) using a unique device that provides a high quality cut.
However, homeowners usually do not have the unique device at home so they cut the track (40) with an ordinary fine tooth saw. The saw is easily inclined, and the track may be deformed or unevenly cut when the saw passes through the track (40) because the track (40) is hollow causing the saw to bounce when cutting the track (40).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional vertical blind track.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a vertical blind track that can be cut without undue deformation of the track. The vertical blind track is hollow and adapted to be mounted on a ceiling. An end piece is received in opposite ends of the track to prevent the track from being deformed when it is cut.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.